Six Flags Magic Mountain
Overview Build the missing Six Flag rides, or create your own designs to improve the park! But don't forget your ultimate aim - To repay your loan while keeping the park value up! Pre-built Rides *'Arrowhead Splashdown' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 5.87 (High) :Intensity Rating: 2.48 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.31 (Low) :Age: New *'Buccaneer' (Pirate Ship) :Excitement Rating: 2.42 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 2.45 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.51 (Low) :Age: New *'Circus 1' (Circus) :Excitement Rating: 2.10 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.30 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.00 (Low) :Age: New *'Colossus (Track 1)' (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 8.57 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 9.79 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.45 (High) :Age: New *'Colossus (Track 2)' (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 8.46 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 9.28 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.23 (High) :Age: New *'Crooked House 1' (Crooked House) :Excitement Rating: 2.15 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.62 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.34 (Low) :Age: New *'Cyclone 500' (Go-Karts) :Excitement Rating: 5.27 (High) :Intensity Rating: 2.54 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.41 (Low) :Age: New *'Déjà Vu' (Inverted Vertical Shuttle) :Excitement Rating: 6.61 (High) :Intensity Rating: 9.47 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 7.57 (High) :Age: New *'Enterprise 1' (Enterprise) :Excitement Rating: 4.00 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 6.47 (High) :Nausea Rating: 7.84 (High) :Age: New *'Ferris Wheel 1' (Ferris Wheel) :Excitement Rating: 1.23 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.50 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.55 (Low) :Age: New *'Flashback' (Twister Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.30 (High) :Intensity Rating: 7.34 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.80 (Medium) :Age: New *'Gold Rusher' (Mine Train Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.15 (High) :Intensity Rating: 6.28 (High) :Nausea Rating: 4.03 (Medium) :Age: New *'Goliath' (Hyper-Twister Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 8.39 (Very High) :Intensity Rating: 7.02 (High) :Nausea Rating: 3.46 (Medium) :Age: New *'Grand Carousel' (Merry-Go-Round) :Excitement Rating: 1.43 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.60 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.75 (Low) :Age: New *'Granny Gran Prix' (Vintage Cars) :Excitement Rating: 3.28 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.51 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.01 (Low) :Age: New *'Haunted House 1' (Haunted House) :Excitement Rating: 3.41 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.53 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.10 (Low) :Age: New *'Log Jammer' (Log Flume) :Excitement Rating: 6.18 (High) :Intensity Rating: 2.17 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.11 (Low) :Age: New *'Metro' (Monorail) :Excitement Rating: 3.74 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.38 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.15 (Low) :Age: New *'Motion Simulator 1' (Motion Simulator) :Excitement Rating: 2.90 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 3.50 (Medium) :Nausea Rating: 3.00 (Medium) :Age: New *'Ninja' (Suspended Swinging Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 6.77 (High) :Intensity Rating: 6.78 (High) :Nausea Rating: 6.84 (High) :Age: New *'Orient Express 1' (Trams) :Excitement Rating: 1.75 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.11 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) :Age: New *'Orient Express 2' (Trams) :Excitement Rating: 1.76 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 0.11 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.02 (Low) :Age: New *'Psyclone' (Wooden Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.51 (High) :Intensity Rating: 9.68 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 5.59 (High) :Age: New *'Revolution' (Looping Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.60 (High) :Intensity Rating: 5.79 (High) :Nausea Rating: 2.92 (Medium) :Age: New *'Roaring Rapids' (River Rapids) :Excitement Rating: 3.71 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 1.13 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.67 (Low) :Age: New *'Sandblasters' (Dodgems) :Excitement Rating: 2.81 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 0.80 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 0.35 (Low) :Age: New *'Sky Tower' (Elevator) :Excitement Rating: 5.63 (High) :Intensity Rating: 0.35 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.02 (Low) :Age: New *'Swashbuckler' (Twist) :Excitement Rating: 1.97 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.57 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Age: New *'The Escape (Track 1)' (Reverse Freefall Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.10 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.90 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 6.24 (High) :Age: New *'The Escape (Track 2)' (Reverse Freefall Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.13 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.86 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 6.20 (High) :Age: New *'Tidal Wave' (Splash Boats) :Excitement Rating: 4.71 (Medium) :Intensity Rating: 2.42 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 1.18 (Low) :Age: New *'Twist 1' (Twist) :Excitement Rating: 2.00 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.57 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Age: New *'Twist 2' (Twist) :Excitement Rating: 1.95 (Low) :Intensity Rating: 1.57 (Low) :Nausea Rating: 2.50 (Low) :Age: New *'Viper' (Corkscrew Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.29 (High) :Intensity Rating: 9.37 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 4.46 (Medium) :Age: New *'X' (Multi-Dimension Roller Coaster) :Excitement Rating: 7.28 (High) :Intensity Rating: 8.50 (Very High) :Nausea Rating: 8.03 (Very High) :Age: New Scenario Guide You can read the Scenario Guide here Available Researched *(none) Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Available Researched Shops/Stalls Available Researched Available Researched See Also *Six Flags Magic Mountain (official website) *Six Flags Magic Mountain - Wikipedia *Six Flags Magic Mountain - Six Flags Wiki *Six Flags Magic Mountain - Coasterpedia Other Notes * This is the park you see on the title screen when you launch the game. Category:"Real" Parks Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 2 Scenario Category:Pre-Built Parks Category:Repay Loan and Park Value Objective